Memories
by ThisIsACabbeth
Summary: England walks down his hallway when he sees something pass by his door. He follows it and he sees...little America! I'm back peoples! R&R people. I feed off of them. :C


**Memories**

**By: Iachi-chan**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hetalia characters! If I did then…-naughty thoughts- Anyway enjoy!**_

England shuffled along the corridor of the hallway, walking past that door he always walked past. It was old, the wood chipped in several places, but it had a special place in his heart. He suddenly stopped and turned around to look at it with longing. "…Nah," he shook his head and continued on, walking into his bedroom and getting ready for another long night alone in that huge house of his. He closed his eyes, but opened them immediately as he heard the soft pitter-patter of feet.

"W-what?" he looked around his room and saw a shape pass by his ajar door. He got up and walked to it, shaking slightly…was his house haunted? He opened it and couldn't believe his eyes as he saw little America from the old days, standing in front of that old door, trying to reach for the knob. He never could reach it when he was younger. England walked over to the little country. "A-America?"

America looked up with those bright blue eyes of his. "England!" his voice was an echo in England's mind. "I can't reach the knob…" he stood on his tiptoes and tried again.

England watched for a little while longer, memories flooding into him. Surely this was a trick of his mind… "Need help, America?" he asked, as he always did back then.

America looked over with a pout. "I can reach it!" he tried once more, scratching the door. Not a sound came from the scratching.

England did what he had always done, he got behind America and when he reached up again, he gently grabbed onto his waist and hoisted him up ever so slowly and softly, so America would never know he had done that. America's hand touched the knob and he gripped it for dear life.

"I got it!" America exclaimed, overly enthusiastic. England waited for him to turn the knob, and it did, to his amazement. The door creaked open, and England closed his eyes, waiting for the empty room to fill his eyesight and for the happy memory to be gone…but when he opened his eyes…it was fully furnished. America was already on the ground, and was walking around proudly in his room. He climbed into his bed and smiled at England. England stood up from his kneeling position and walked over, sitting down on the bed himself.

"Say…why don't I tell you a story?" England said.

"Really England? That'd be great!" America grinned and climbed under the covers, rustling around in them, before popping back out. England smiled and tucked the little country in before sitting beside him and searching in his brain for a good story.

"Ah. I have one. And it's your favorite."

"You mean the one the hero one?" America's eyes lit up like the sky.

England nodded and rested his arm on the head of the bed. "Once upon a time…there was a villainous scoundrel who would do nothing but evil all day in the town of…" he paused.

"Goodburg!" America piped up. He knew the story by heart.

"Good good. One day, the villain decided to be so evil, that he wanted to rule over Goodburg and take all of its riches. But then along came…"

"The hero!" America jumped out of bed and struck a hero pose.

England laughed and nodded. "Right! Now when that hero came to Goodburg, the villain has almost taken control of the town, but he had come right in time! The hero decided to stop the villain once and for all. He met with the villain and said, 'We will fight for this town! Whoever wins, will rule!' Do you know what the villain did?"

"The villain laughed in the hero's face!" America pouted, he hated that part.

"Yeah, he did. And so the fight began. It lasted for…"

"Five days!" America chimed. "But don't worry! Heroes can fight forever!"

"And that was what helped the hero in this fight. The villain got tired and surrendered to the hero, who banished him from doing evil and sent him to jail. The townspeople praised the hero and made a statue of him to put in the middle of their town. And he lived there for awhile, but then had to leave. This made the townspeople very sad, and they wondered why he was leaving. He said…"

"Other people need happiness in their lives! I'm here to give it to them!" America smiled widely.

England smiled back. "And so the hero left the town and the townspeople, to one day return to their welcoming arms, the end."

America flopped back down onto the bed and allowed England to tuck him back in again. "England…?"

"Hm?" England looked at him. America then got up and hugged him tightly.

"You're the best big brother ever. I don't ever want to leave you." America nuzzled England.

England's eyes opened wide and he felt hot tears coming to his green eyes. He wrapped his arms around America and sighed deeply. It smelled so much like him…it felt so much like him…had he gone back in time? "You'll always have me, America."

"I'm so happy…" America's voice trailed off as he fell asleep.

England smiled and gasped softly as his tears flowed down, and dropped onto America's cheek, causing him to fidget a bit, but not wake up. He tucked the little one back into bed and walked towards the door.

"I love you…big brother England…" England heard America mumble in his sleep. He turned back around and smiled, walking out the door. He shut it completely and then opened it again.

"I love…" he stopped. Before him was an empty room. The wood chipped and indented from furniture, the curtains dusty and the stale air hitting him instantly. "…you too…" he gripped the knob as he shuddered.

Memories…they were all just memories…

_**A/N: Hiiii ya'll. I've risen from the grave yet again to bring you a crappy, OOC and slightly angsty fanfic! Please be kind, I'm a bit rusty. I was in the Hetalia mood after watching all of the episodes today. Anyway, school's starting back up again, and hopefully I'll be in a more creative mood because I'm enrolled in a creative writing class! Woohoo! So please look forward to more stories!**_


End file.
